


falling in love is full of difficulties

by gremersmans43



Category: Sykkuno X Corpse - Fandom, Toast x Sykkuno - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Corpse husband (video blogging RPF) - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Love, M/M, Precious Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Sykkuno (video blogging RPF) - Freeform, Top Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremersmans43/pseuds/gremersmans43
Summary: Sykkuno gets a little sick, Corpse gets worried. Corpse gets to take care of Sykkuno but someone may have gotten jealous of that... But who?Feelings are difficult arent they..?Corpse,Sykkuno, and Toast have to figure out what is going to be their role in Sykkuno's life but who will take Sykkunos side?Join My Discord... enjoy! https://discord.gg/XUST5JSqcv
Relationships: Corpse love Sykkuno, Corpse x Sykkuno - Relationship, toast x sykkuno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. unstable sickness

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time doing this but if you see any flaws in it let me know id like to fix that right away. also, I would like to say the starting of the story is at the end I know backward am I right! so let me know if you like it please thank you for reading!

Corpse was heading down the stairs when he heard the sound of maybe coughing coming from  Sykkuno’s room? He was a little bit concerned if he had caught a cold from being out in the freezing rain from yesterday's walk. 

Corpse thought he should go check on him after he gets his water because his throat was oddly killing him at that moment even though he had been okay with it for days now. As he continued to get water, he heard a lot more sneezing and coughing coming from  Sykkuno’s room, yet again.

At this point, Corpse was getting more and more  worried. So , he decided to leave the water and go check on him to make sure he was okay. 

He knocked on the door, gently, so he wasn’t disturbing him if he was busy with a stream or something.  Sykkuno opened the door slowly and peeked out, surprised to see that Corpse was standing there.

Corpse stood there for a little bit, just sitting in silence and scratching at his head while looking at  Sykkuno .“w-what do you need Corpse?” He said softly clenching his fist on the doorknob. Corpse finally snapped out of his gaze at  Sykkuno and realized  Sykkuno had opened the door.

“C-corpse? You alright?” Corpse gathered himself together and turned a little red after realizing he just stood there for so long. Corpse asked in the most concerned voice he could give off with that deep voice of his “are you sick?”

Sykkuno felt a cough coming but to what Corpse had just asked he didn’t want to worry him so he held it in. “what? of course, I'm not sick, why do you ask?” 

Corpse folded his hands together in front of him and looked directly into  Sykkuno’s eyes, and blurted out “I most definitely heard you coughing! I will get some medicine for that.” He closed his eyes and smiled at him for a  moment. 

Sykkuno didn’t want to be cared for, especially from Corpse since he is not always feeling well as it is and didn’t want to make him any worse. 

But... he did need that medicine...

But before he could talk the cough, he had been holding in was getting harder to ignore.  Sykkuno’s face had turned fully red determined to keep that cough in. Corpse opened his eyes to see  Sykkuno’s red face. Corpse took his hand and placed the tip of his finger on  Sykkuno’s face.

“are you sure you're okay? I'll go get that medicine and get you to bed” right when Corpse turned around to leave,  Sykkuno grabbed his wrist and said “okay, but I'm streaming so I'll take it later” he let go, smiled, and went back in his room.

Corpse was confused, when did he start streaming and why doesn’t he just end it everyone would understand it if he was sick? As Corpse walked upstairs, he thought about when  Sykkuno grabbed him, his touch felt so warm and gentle. He shook his head vigorously “snap out of  it Corpse! “He doesn’t feel the same,” he said to himself out loud. 

He went upstairs and Corpse did what  Sykkuno asked, hours went by Corpse was starting to worry again so he opened  Sykkuno’s stream, and put in his chat, “hey!  Sykkuno you should get to bed. Your chat would agree that you are sick!” not even two minutes of that text sitting in his chat, the whole entire chat was yelling at him to listen to Corpse and to leave his stream because he was sick.  Sykkuno shrugged it off and continued the stream.

But now that Corpse was watching he had to prove that he wasn’t sick, so he stopped the coughing and the sneezing and continued till the end of his  stream. 

He read off his chat and finally signed off for the day.  Sykkuno still held in his sickness a little bit  afterward. Corpse grabbed the meds and went downstairs he knocked on his door and there stood very sick  Sykkuno

“Hey, I'm here with the medication let's get you to bed”  Sykkuno let him in and he sat on his bed, but  sykkuno could no longer hold in his sickness anymore so he spat out many coughs, corpse grabbed his hand and held it till he was done “feeling any better after that big storm?” he jokingly said.

After that  Sykkuno took the meds and went to bed. Corpse left his room and saw toast sitting on the couch in the living room. “hey toast! What you up to?” trying to start a casual conversation.

Toast said in the angriest voice corpse had ever heard in his life “Fuck off” Corpse was confused yet again.

What did I do? Why is he so pissed off? “hey that’s rude, what did I do  wrong?” Toast was mad, very mad! He saw Corpse with  Sykkuno , again! and didn’t like it! Not at all! He wanted to be the one with him.

But Toast had a thought when he saw Corpse on the steps why Corpse say “he doesn’t feel the same?” 

Does he feel the same about Sykkuno as I do? 


	2. A day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno was sicker today and didnt want to worry Corpse. Corpse had to go to the store but he had asked Sykkuno if he would come with him so his anxiety wasn't as high because he had problems with that. They got to the store but they had a problem while there. But what is the problem?...

Corpse woke up early in the Morning today! 

which was very surprising because he almost never does that because he can't sleep often. Corpse laid in bed thinking about what happened yesterday, why was toast like that? What about Sykkuno that made him lash out at me like that? Then he started thinking about Sykkuno again because I guess that’s the only thing he can think about. 

He started to blush once again while thinking about him, the alarm on his phone went off “shit!’ I need to go to the store today, he sighed “well I guess I should get ready to go shopping” he hated shopping, he doesn’t like human interaction it makes his anxiety higher than normal, but he had to, the food was running low and it was his turn to go shopping. 

Rae did it last time. 

As Corpse was getting ready to leave Sykkuno woke up and was sick to the bone but he couldn’t let that get to him though so he got up and sat on his bed thinking about his next stream with all of his friends which was going to be great! 

Sykkuno opened his bedroom door and saw Corpse in the kitchen making food? Since when does Corpse cook? They made quick eye contact before Sykkuno looked away in embarrassment. 

“hey, Sykkuno! How are you feeling!” Sykkuno felt like shit one of his worse sick days ever but he didn’t let that get to him and wasn’t looking forward to being treated like a sick person, even though he was. 

Sykkuno didn’t want to lie, but in this case, he had to. “I'm great! Yesterday was just a quick sickness I guess.” he put a fake smile on and laughed. Corpse didn’t think anything of it, I guess it's just a quick sickness then. he seems fine now he whispered to himself. 

“hey, corpse where are you going?” Corpse didn’t like the store but maybe if Sykkuno was there he could comfort him? “oh, I'm going to the store! Do you think you can go with me?” 

After Corpse said that he and thought to himself, well fuck I shouldn’t have said that now he has to be polite and go with me because that’s the type of person he is, I'm such an idiot. 

Sykkuno of course said yes and they both got in the car and started to leave. 

Toast just woke up and walked in the kitchen and saw out the window them both leaving. he was furious! what the hell, after that warning he gave Corpse he still continues! I guess I'll just have to come up with something to make him give up. 

“yea that would work” Toast said out loud when Rae walked in “what would work?” Toast got startled when she said that “oh, nothing” as he blushed all the way to the tomato factory which Rae very so easily noticed 

“OOOOHH, look at T-t-toast! He's being a big red cherry I wonder what, or who! He's thinking about hmmm???” Toast was done with her and walked farther into the kitchen, and saw what was on the counter “what is this?” Rae looked down at it. 

well, it was a plate of pancakes and waffles, with a note a tad bit under the plate that said Toast on it. Confused as he was, he looked at the note, “Toast look! It's from Corpse!” 

Rae didn’t understand why Toast got that breakfast and she didn’t. “not fair” she said under her breath. 

He opened the note before taking anything on the plate, and it read... “I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you, I honestly don’t know why you're mad at me but I made some food for you to eat for breakfast! hope it's good! –corpse <3” 

Toast didn’t care! Sykkuno was being led away, like a puppy dog being lured with a dog treat, and he wasn’t happy about it. Not a single bit! But Rae was still standing behind him so he put the letter in his pocket and gave the plate to Rae “Really!” 

Rae really wanted those pancakes “yea, you can have them I'm not hungry right now” Rae grabbed the plate and ran into her room like a gorilla. 

Toast took the letter and ripped it in half and put it in the trash. he was not having any sort of thing that had to do with Corpse, he wanted Sykkuno. That’s all he was trying to do and Corpse is making things worse. 

At this moment Sykkuno and Corpse were sitting in the car while Sykkuno was driving, it was a small car, since well it was Sykkuno’s in fact. Corpse had to curl down to even fit into it. They both sat with the music radio playing. 

Corpse wanted to start a conversation but didn’t know how to. “hey Sykkuno do you know why Toast was mad at me?” Corpse shouldn’t have said that “shit that was a bad start.” 

Sykkuno was still sick and with him driving he got dizzy more easily so he ignored the conversation and continued focusing on driving. Corpse didn’t know why he didn’t respond but he just grabbed his mask and put it on because they were at the store already, Sykkuno sighed and put on this suffocating mask that wouldn’t make him any better. 

Sykkuno got out of the car corpse still as a statue, Sykkuno knew at this point what was happening because if he didn’t, he would be a horrible friend. He grabbed his hand gently... 

“Take deep breaths, it okay” the air filled with slow breaths of Sykkuno’s and Corpse’s calm breathing as they slowly got themselves together. Sykkuno let go of his hand and was going to place it into his sweatshirt pocket when Corpse grabbed his hand swiftly. 

“Corpse?” it took Sykkuno by surprise. Corpse didn’t want to let go not after that he was so comfortable at that point; he didn’t want to see it leave. “S-sykkuno don’t leave, I want to- hold your hand for longer.” 

Sykkuno gripped his hand and helped him out of the car and held his hand to the store. Sykkuno was so confused why did Corpse want to hold his hand? But then realized he was holding his hand too. He got embarrassed again and put his hand over his smile. Corpse did the same just mocking him because he thought Sykkuno doing that was cute. 

After grabbing the food at the checkout, a Karen was mad at them for holding hands it would go so much faster if he would just let go of the lady’s hand and get a move on with the long line. The Karen jumped in “hey miss? can you stop holding his hand and get a move on with the line!” 

They both looked at her and she realized, that so said “she” was a “he” Sykkuno and Corpse were both confused about who and what she was talking about. 

Before they got to say anything, she bluntly said “Ew, that’s a man, well excuse me sir (talking right in Sykkuno’s face) you should stop doing that it's called being gay and that is a sin you know that right? You should go to hell for that!” 

right after saying that Corpse had enough with this lady, they already had their stuff just needed to pay. Corpse knew he had to defend him but... “Hey don’t listen to her grab the keys and get to the car ill handle her for you, okay?” he whispered to Sykkuno “okay” Sykkuno whispered back. He leaves... 

After Corpse makes sure He’s a safe distance away to not hear what he’s about to say... “Hey! That was fucked up lady! I don’t know who you are or even care to know, but touch him or even say anything to him or you will get consequences! So, what if I love that man! Why is being straight the normal thing? Learn your limits lady” 

He was mad at her, a lot, Sykkuno was a nice and adorable man and it hurts to see someone that nice be broken into pieces like that. 

Sykkuno forgot to grab the keys in the cart so he went back to grab them, just enough time to hear what he was saying. Corpse swiped his card and walked away, Sykkuno ran to the car to make sure he didn’t see him and stood outside it. 

“So, what if I love that man!” Racing through his thoughts “does C-Corpse l-love me?” 

To be continued..... 


	3. The car ride home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno didn't feel well still and having to go through feelings like this made things harder on him, He still thought about what Corpse had just said “does C-Corpse l-love me?” he didn't know, but he was curious about what would happen while sitting in the car sick.
> 
> I know I'm curious....... Are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello before the story say I had a friend help me a little and I appreciate it even if it wasn't much it didn't give me much anxiety when you helped meh thanks jelly!

“does C-Corpse l-love me?” he was cold sitting and waiting for Corpse to arrive and open the car. Corpse saw him sitting in front of the car with a red face. “Shit did he forget the car keys!” Did he hear me!? Corpse worried about that most of all. 

“Hey, did you hear me in the store?”  Sykkuno didn’t want to lie but he had a lot running through his head at the time, “What of course not I waited here for a bit” Corpse sighed in relief that he stayed, but he must be cold if he waited.

He saw  Sykkuno shivering while standing there, he unlocked the car and  Sykkuno ran in the car faster than a cheetah he was sick still and being out in the cold made things worse he had to drive back but he sat there because he was very dizzy, he started to drift off in a light sleep. Corpse finished putting the groceries in the back of the car and sat down in the passenger seat and looked at Sykkuno. “okay! Let's get going” as he turned his head to look at Sykkuno.

Sykkuno looked flushed to the bone. “ Sykkuno you alright there?”  Sykkuno didn’t want to open his eyes the sun was hurting his eyes a lot at that time, he didn’t respond because his throat hurt and didn’t feel like talking. “hey!” Corpse was worried for  Sykkuno , he was sick not too long ago and maybe he had caught it back?

Corpse saw wet cold sweat dripping from his neck, Corpse didn’t hear a response from  Sykkuno . He grabbed  Sykkuno’s shoulders and shook him vigorously, “Hey! You okay!”  Sykkuno felt the shake in his voice and woke up shivering. “y-yea?”  Sykkuno was not feeling well, Corpse could tell. 

Corpse looked directly into  Sykkuno’s eyes, “I'm fine, just tired” Corpse was on edge at this point but didn’t want to push  Sykkuno to say he’s sick if he’s not, Corpse would offer to drive but he didn’t have a license and didn’t want to get pulled over and get a ticket and it would be hard to drive in a small car he had to crunch down into as it is.

Corpse had realized that he was still hanging onto  Sykkuno he felt horrible that he couldn’t do anything for him, He started to blush with his face so close to  Sykkuno’s . Before he could think, he hugged  Sykkuno not wanting  Sykkuno to see his red face.  Sykkuno was confused his mind was too filled with overflowing thoughts of what Corpse said in the store. He snapped out of it seeing that corpse was hugging him.

Sykkuno thought Corpse was done and pulled back a bit but Corpse wanted to stay so he tightened his arms around his back still not wanting  Sykkuno to see his red face,  Sykkuno was still sick feeling claustrophobic, and just wanted to get out and he was blushing hard anyways.

He hugged back. Corpse eventually let go and  Sykkuno summoned his extra strength to drive all the way back home. 

They made it home,  Sykkuno feeling the worst he had felt that whole day.  Sykkuno smiled at Corpse before walking in to show him he was okay. Corpse smiled back being exhausted from yelling at that Karen.  Sykkuno made it to his room leaving the door open.  Sykkuno didn’t care, he was too sick to care and Corpse walked into the kitchen able to see what  Sykkuno was doing by the corner of his eye. 

Sykkuno didn’t feel well he was dizzy wobbling and crumbled all over the place. His knee bent wrong and..... slam! He slammed the right side of his torso into the side of his desk.

Corpse had seen him in the corner of his eye while making a sandwich from in the kitchen. He ran in there as fast as he could “You okay!” Even if  Sykkuno wasn’t sick that sill would have hurt.  Sykkuno grabbed Corpse laying most of his weight onto Corpse he got laid into bed.

Corpse had sat on the side of his bed and waited till he closed his eyes he got up and tried to leave  sykkuno wrapped his arms around Corpse’s torso from  behind before he could leave “don’t leave” he said in a soft voice.

Corpse gave in, his cute face was adorable to say no to, he sat down and  Sykkuno laid his head on Corpse’s lap.  Sykkuno fell asleep while mumbling in his sleep, which Corpse couldn’t make any words out of what he was saying, Corpse was blushing at the fact he was sleeping so sound on his lap but he needed to go finish the sandwich he left in the kitchen not  too long ago.

Corpse gently put  Sykkuno and left his room in a hush. Before he closed the door he peeked through and whispered “get some sleep.... love” he got flustered and ate his sandwich. He walked into his room flopping on his bed still being flustered at what  Sykkuno had done just then... what was that all about? Why did he even listen to  Sykkuno anyways? Before he could finish his thoughts, he heard a thud downstairs...??

Sykkuno woke up a bit after  Corpse had left. He wanted something to eat after that trip to the store it took a lot of energy to drive without crashing. He was dizzy still he forced himself up out of bed hesitating....he stopped...” W-what” Sykkuno didn’t know what was happening his body stopped entirely... 

What's happening???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading I try to make a chapter every day I got ya hooked hopefully! Thank you! <3


	4. Confusing feelings let out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno didn't feel well and Corpse had worried about him for a while. Toast had a break out of feelings and talked with Corpse.
> 
> Sykkuno had done something interesting that would change everything....
> 
> But what...??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos they make my day!
> 
> continue with the story shall we...

What's happening???

Sykkuno didn’t know why he couldn’t feel his body or why it had stopped in place with him just standing there. His vision got hazy and fell to the ground almost immediately after realizing he couldn’t move. His mind was completely clear for once today and had fully passed out on the ground. Corpse heard that that loud sound was close to Sykkuno’s room and thought he may have bumped the wall or something, racing downstairs to see if he was ok thinking he still had his sickness and had gotten hurt somehow like he always does.

Corpse was at the end of the steps when he saw brown hair on the floor still as a statue “OH MY GOD” Corpse quickly realized that  Sykkuno was on the floor and ran  straight toward his room as fast as he could!

He grabbed  Sykkuno and yelled for Toast even though he knew that Toast had been mad at him for an odd reason he still hasn’t figured out why “Toast Please it's important!” Corpse was freaking out! He put his hands on  Sykkuno’s four head, he had a bad fever and pulled his hand away as if it had burned him.

“Toast Its  Sykkuno can you just get over it for one second and help me!” Corpse didn’t know what to do and figured Toast would...

He needed to do something for  Sykkuno , Toast was sitting in his room across and heard him and decided to ignore him at first. But as soon as he said  Sykkuno he was pissed not fully understanding what Corpse had fully said just mad! He walked out, in the doorway to  Sykkunos room, and before seeing anything he said

“can you just fuck off for one day! I LOVE HIM ALRIGHT, I just want to be with him but I can't even spend any time with him because of you! IM JEALOUS OKAY! You got me! So just please!” he had poured all of his feelings out for everyone in the whole entire  apartment to hear...

He was about ready to just give up on his feelings for  Sykkuno at this point, Sykkuno had no interest in him. He had finally looked down at Corpse on the ground....

“oh my..” Corpse was in complete shock at what Toast had just yelled at him. “I'll go get medicine, put him in his bed, and go get a washcloth with damp cold water to put on his four head” Corpse didn’t prosses what Toast had just said but that wasn’t the right time for that right now, he had more urgent things to do as he picked up  Sykkuno and put him on the bed.

They got themselves together and put  Sykkuno to rest. “When did he get sick!” Toast was  confused, “ he was fine yesterday!” I guess he was sick but didn’t tell me I thought something was off but didn’t bother...” Corpse shamelessly said. Toast was concerned about Sykkuno, but knew he was going to be okay. "it's fine... I'm sorry I yelled at you... I-I- guess I was jealous of you two being so close and all, you don’t even like  Sykkuno so that made me more aggravated” he said uncomfortably sitting on the couch a crossed from Corpse.

Corpse loved him and so did Toast? Corpse was completely out of it, looping and looping those words over and over again. But... he had realized he said he loved him? I guess I do.. Corpse had realized he had stronger feelings for  Sykkuno than he thought. But Toast too?

Corpse looked at Toast with a serious look. “Toast I DO love him” Toast didn’t like that but what could he say... he sat in silence for a bit, not saying a word. He knew at this point even if  Sykkuno had been given a choice to date one of them it would be Corpse for sure... but he didn’t give up fully. He couldn’t have him, but if he could protect him and make sure  Sykkuno was happy then I guess that was okay.

“Corpse! You love him with all your heart yes?” Toast grabbed his ear pulling him and whispering that in it, Toast was okay at this point, but he could be the protective older brother, right? That’s the least he could do.... 

Corpse sat back up and said yes in the most formal voice he could say it in. “okay that’s fine with me then” Corpse was confused. What? What did that mean? Doesn’t he love  Sykkuno too? “huh? What do you mean by that?” Toast was sad, but he could get over it, right? Lots of fish out there, in that something of a sea he had. “I'm okay with you having  Sykkuno , but I don’t necessarily give him up  earthier , more or less become a guardian or a bigger brother to him, you could say I love him but as long as He's happy with you, I'm fine with being in the background” 

Corpse had a thought he didn’t start acting like this for too, long did he? When did he start liking  Sykkuno ? And why now does he give up now? What does he mean by any of it? “what does that mean? Also, when did you start liking Sykkuno? It wasn’t for too long right?” Toast shook his head looking up at the ceiling “no.... Not long but I knew it as soon as I saw it in the rain..”

That caught Corpse’s ear, when was he with  Sykkuno in the rain? He wasn’t on the walk with him and  Sykkuno that day? How did he know? “when did y-you- how did you know? And in the rain?” Toast looked back down at Corpse “yeah...in the  rain.. How about you?” Corpse was confused when did he know about any of this? I was with him the whole day and didn’t see Toast? But eventually, Corpse let it go.

“same, it was the warmest feeling ide ever had, the rain had been so calming almost made me fall asleep but not enough to actually do so, I knew right there! At that moment  Sykkuno was mine. And I wouldn't let go of that for a second.”

Toast nodded in agreement “I would have t-” before he could finish Corpse got up and went to  Sykkuno’s room because he saw movement, walking to his room Toast followed. He replaced his washcloth water with fresh water. “you alright? You awake  Sykkuno ?” Toast knew he wouldn’t be able to talk to Corpse for a bit  especially after when  Sykkuno would wake up. “We will talk sometime later,” Toast said while walking off “Take care of him, he needs you”

“yea....” Jeez, he made it sound like he was handing off his daughter off to him as a husband, that was weird. Sykkuno heard muffled noises and saw Corpse right above his head. He had opened his eyes. “ Sykkuno ! Your awake!” he said loudly not realizing  Sykkuno flinched at that because he hurt his head from how louse he was being “I-I- have a headache corpse s- sh please. Corpse helped  Sykkuno sit up as he whispered “oh.... I'm sorry I forgot I guess”

Corpse had dropped the pen he had been holding in his pocket  Sykkuno went don’t to grab it and gave it back to him “thank you”  Sykkuno wanted to stand up but didn’t have the energy but he tried anyways

“Hey! H-hey w-what are you doing! Stay in bed!”  Sykkuno stood up and Corpse grabbed his hips, Sykkuno swerved over and almost fell grabbing Corpse’s shoulders so he could stand, his foot was in-between Corpse’s feet.

There they stood Corpe’s hands-on  Sykkuno’s hips,  Sykkuno’s hands-on Corpe’s shoulders...But yet faces so .... close ...

Corpse couldn’t hold for much longer, instead of putting  Sykkuno back in bed, he got tugged... 

His face was being... Kissed? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would take suggestions if you put them in the comments below thank you! hope you enjoyed it! <3


	5. blushing all the way to tomato factory...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno had kissed Corpse... his feelings wanted it and his body took over while having a fever..  
> Corpse didn't know what to do..
> 
> W-what happened?
> 
> "S-sykkuno kissed me?"

His face was being... Kissed? 

Corpse was being kissed! He took it by surprise! But he wasn’t complaining, he was being Reeled into Sykkuno’s kiss, Corpse had enjoyed the kiss so much he pushed back with another, during the kiss Corpse wondered why Sykkuno kissed him and not the other way around? Did Sykkuno like me back? He kept that in the back of his mind. He let go gasping for air. Sykkuno's brain was too fried to realize what his feelings had gotten him into. 

After Corpse stepped back, Corpse saw the redness of Sykkuno’s face. Was he blushing or was he still sick? Corpse had thought. Sykkuno’s hands slipped off Corpses shoulders because of how weak and worn out he was, before Sykkuno fell to the ground Corpse grabbed Sykkuno’s wrists and picked him up, and brought him over to his bed. 

Sykkuno was passed out once again. Corpse sighed as he laid Sykkuno on his bed and tucked him in with one of his blankets, Corpse went into the kitchen and grabbed a warm washcloth, and placed it on to Sykkuno’s soft forehead. 

But before Corpse decided to take his leave and while Sykkuno got some rest, he sat by his bed to make sure he was alright, after well... Whatever THAT was.... He put two fingers in front of his own lips... “w-why did H-he?” 

Corpse finally left and fully closed the door, he put his back against the door and slid down sitting on the floor, Maybe I shouldn’t overthink this... “but still.... did he like me back?” he got up and walked upstairs, laid on his bed falling asleep. 

He woke up late in the afternoon forgetting that he had to take care of Sykkuno which was still in bed. Corpse sighed and looked over at the time 12:26 PM, He just realized that he forgot about Sykkuno “Fuck!” Corpse ran downstairs before grabbing his security sweatshirt he hasn’t taken off for days now, he frantically looked for the medication he couldn’t find it scurrying around the kitchen “Shitttt!” he grabbed water and slammed open the door! “Sykkuno!?” He saw Toast sitting next to Sykkuno? “thank goodness” Corpse said under his breath. 

“You alright there Corpse?” Toast said while startled at how loud he was. Sykkuno flinched and moved backward when he had slammed the door his ears still ringing to any loud noise. “yea, yea I'm alright just slept in too much later than I should have.” Corpse had just looked at Sykkuno in the eye, catching eye contact for the first time after the kiss. Corpse quickly looked away being flustered...Sykkuno tilted his head and looked at Corpse not knowing why he was turning red before he looked away? 

“Corpse I am leaving for a bit to clear my head Rae is going to drive me, take care of Sykkuno his sinus is very bad. I'll be back” He said while walking out the door patting Corpse’s shoulder and closing the door behind him Corpse looked back at Sykkuno realizing he wasn’t blushing as well... 

“uh- hi... t-thank you for taking care of me...” Sykkuno didn’t know what else to say he was just standing there... Blushing? Corpse thought since Sykkuno didn't blush while being alone in his room again that Sykkuno didn't like Corpse back... D-did he not l-like me back as I thought? He had gotten his hopes up after Sykkuno had kissed him, maybe he didn’t like him back as Corpse had thought. Corpse had frowned at that being upset but still knowing it was his fault for getting his hopes up for nothing... 

Toast had already left but realizing Corpse had something Sykkuno could use to make him feel better, Toast had texted Corpse to tell him his idea... 

Corpse’s phone had pinged a few times looking at the messages and responding to them... 

**[ Private Conversation with: Corpse, Toast ]**

**[ 12:46 PM] Toast:** _hey! I just got the idea of putting the humidifier in_ _Sykkuno’s_ _room?_

**[ 12:46 PM] Toast:** _He would be able to breathe and hopefully feel better if you did that._

**[ 12:47 PM] Toast:** _You wouldn’t mind_ _Sykkuno_ _using your humidifier for a bit, right?_

**[12:49** **PM]** **Corpse:** _What?_ _Of course_ _not! just thinking because my humidifier is too hard to move on my own._

**[ 12:49 PM] Toast:** _oh.... well have him stay in your room and you move to the couch or something in the meantime, he should really use that humidifier Corpse... even though you don’t let anyone in your room._

**[ 12:50 PM] Corpse:** _yea... I could do that I guess..._

**[ 12:50 PM] Toast: *thumbs up emoji*** _That’s great I'll be back in a little bit, Thank you Corpse._

Corpse had to make a decision was he going to let Sykkuno walk into his dark and messy room and sleep in there or was he going to be selfish just because he didn’t want Sykkuno to see his room? Knowing Corpse, he had already made a decision and put his phone down. “hey so umm... can we go up to my room?” Sykkuno was wondering who he had been texting but what did Corpse need Sykkuno in his room for? 

Hes never allowed in there. In fact, no one's allowed in there other than Corpse himself. Sykkuno blushed, Corpse had trusted him enough to let him in his room that’s Kinda cute <3 Sykkuno had thought. Corpse had looked at his face redden “I-its n-not what you're thinking I swear!” Sykkuno shook his head what am I thinking? Corpse took Sykkuno's hand and took him upstairs to his room... 

Sykkuno thought... I wonder What's in his room? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everything I wasn't sure about myself but after some support, I will continue!


	6. Corpse’s habitat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno still a sick boi but getting better, but he goes into Corpse's room feeling more comfortable in his room than Sykkunos own room. 
> 
> "Hope he gets better" Corpse pats Sykkunos head while sleeping

I wonder What's in his room? 

I mean, of course, it’s a room not much of a mystery but still, he has a style that was very intriguing to  Sykkuno since well... his Style is almost the opposite of his own. He was being taken upstairs with Corpse. Corpse opens his door and puts  Sykkuno on his bed “here let me clean up a bit.” 

Corpse started to clean up his room in a rush, Corpse didn’t want his room a mess especially when  Sykkuno was in his room, I want to make a good first impression on him so that his so said habitat he lived in.  Sykkuno had seen a sweatshirt next to him sitting on the bed he put his hand on it feeling how soft it was.  Sykkuno’s body was aching and something this soft would help? “I want that sweatshirt, I Wanna wear it-” he said under his breath. 

“I brought u here so you could use my humidifier so... I'll go downstairs to sleep. Make yourself comfortable.” At that moment  Sykkuno was slowly closing his eyes fighting from falling asleep, Corpse laid  Sykkuno down and covered him with his blankets. Sykkuno smothered his face into Corpses blankets “C-Cute <3, He's adorable” he grabbed his other blankets and turned on the humidifier, and went downstairs.

Sykkuno was cold shivering waking up in... Corpse’s room? He barely remembers going anywhere, in fact, he didn’t remember half the things he did while sick he was too hot and dizzy to remember anything sadly, he finally didn’t have a mushy brain though, and wasn’t as sick as he was yesterday. He looked at the time. The middle of the night? Hmm, I Doubt Corpse is awake ill just grab another blanket, “Where does Corpse even keep his blankets?”

Sykkuno looked around not seeing anything but he felt something soft. “Ah! a blanket” he picked it up seeing it wasn’t a blanket but it was a sweatshirt that said  Bingus in the front of it. “yup...that's Corpse’s alright!” Without another thought he put it on, the sleeves too long passing over his hands and the bottom of the sweatshirt almost reaching the top of Sukkuno’s knees because of how big it was on him.

Sykkuno took a big sniff in “yup that smelled like Corpse....everything around him did”  Sykkuno felt so comforted from the smell, it smelled like- well it smelled comfy a nice smell not too strong but just enough to feel a warmth from it, a smell everyone would say a familiar to them.

Sykkuno fell asleep with his face buried in his sweatshirt covered hands. It was morning but  Sykkuno hadn’t woken up yet, Corpse didn’t want to bother him but he couldn’t stand being without his security sweatshirt any longer. Corpse walked upstairs and into his room quietly trying not to wake  Sykkuno up. Corpse looked around and not seeing anywhere it had gone “Where has it gone!”

Sykkuno heard that and woke up subtly, “hmm?” he said while sitting up and rubbing his eyes “oh...shit. Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you go back to sleep it's too early in the morning for you to be up right now.”  Sykkuno was still wearing Corpse’s sweatshirt rubbing his eyes with it like the sweatshirt was his own. 

“well, it's not early for you to be awake? What does that even mean?”  Sykkuno said in his morning voice. Corpse was looking around and moving things around now that Sykkuno was up for a bit. “well never mind I guess you're up now” Corpse was starting to get worried he had lost his sweatshirt at this point.

“fuck, this is why you don’t take it off Corpse!” Corpse was starting to get mad at himself for losing his safety sweatshirt. “Corpse what are u even looking for?”  Sykkuno had looked right at Corpse with his hands in a puppy dog pose in front of him.

“my damn  swea -” Corpse looked at  Sykkuno with his cute look and instinctively grabbed his hands he was too cute to not grab for himself. Corpse didn’t realize what he did and grabbed onto what felt his hands covered in a soft... black sweatshirt?  Sykkuno didn’t wear black it wasn’t something he did, not his style of clothing....

So what was  Sykkuno wearing ?... 


	7. What is Sykkuno wearing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkunois wearing a "sweatshirt" Corpse thought he looked really cut in his sweatshirt, Corpse couldnt wait to talk about the kiss but what did Sykkuno mean?

So what was  Sykkuno wearing?...

Corpse thought while holding his hand tightly,  Sykkuno took his hands back confused about what Corpse is doing to him right now? Corpse just had realized  what his feelings had gotten him into... “fucking again, really!” he said while shifting to sit beside  Sykkuno “again?”  Sykkuno said while his throat sounded like metal  scraping on concrete.

“nothing important for you to worry  Sykkuno .”  Sykkuno was still confused on why he had grabbed his hands in the first place, I-I like him but this was too much,  it was too much for  Sykkuno to handle this early in the morning “ I uhh ..why did you hold my hand just then?”

Sykkuno didn’t want to ask but it slipped out neither of them wanted to talk about that but  Sykkuno just brought it up. Quickly! Corpse had to make up something! And fast! He could say the truth but he wasn’t ready for that and didn’t want to have that awkward conversation after that so...

AH, It just struck him! Perfect! “oh, I umm...I saw my sweatshirt on you and thought it looked cute on you!” he said with embarrassment on his face I should have just told him he was wearing it! “But I won't lie I wouldn’t mind seeing him in my other hoodies as well,” he said enough for  Sykkuno to hear. “well then! I guess I'll start asking you for your hoodies then.” he covered his smile and laughed 

“well, I didn’t m-mean it that way, WELL N-no that’s not what I meant- what I meant to say is-” Corpse had caught the case of... rambling he was too flustered picturing him in all of his hoodies and he didn’t even see one where he didn’t look cute in one way or another.

Sykkuno laughed at him rambling, making  Sykkuno and Corpse smile at each other.  Sykkuno started talking about what and why he put on the sweatshirt “it really isn't a big deal I just thought it was comfy if you want it back u can have it, it seems very important to you and an-”  Sykkuno started to do the same cute thing Corpse was just doing, rambling on and on, Corpse didn’t care though.

He had thought  Sykkunos morning voice was so cute as he was talking to Corpse in a soft soothing voice, that’s the only thing Corpse was thinking about, totally ignoring what he was even rambling about anyways. 

He continued to ramble, Corpse was sitting next to  Sykkuno staring at  Sykkuno he was going on and on, Corpse put his hand over  Skkkuno’s mouth. “it's fine like I said ur adorable with it on, I'll just go get a different one to wear” 

Corpse got up and looked into his closet for another sweater he was being a softy for  Sykkuno anyways. “O-ok, I'm hungry want to go downstairs and get food?” Corpse was also hungry and just realized  Sykkuno hasn’t eaten much “sure! Let's go get some food!”

Toast came back from his outing pretty late at night and woke up pretty late in the day it was already 1 in the afternoon he walked into the kitchen see Rae leaning against the fridge eating a granola bar. “H-hey Rae I wanted to say t-thank you for driving out and staying out late with me.”

Rae was confused why he just wanted to just sit on a bench in the park but that’s okay with her she didn’t want to ask but she was obviously carousing. “I have a question? W-why did you sit on that bench in the p-!” as she was saying that Corpse and  Sykkuno were standing right behind Rae, “bench?”

Sykkuno said that with all confusion but didn’t want to butt in the conversation if it was private because well, he did just after cover Rae’s mouth supper fast with his hand. “Nothing Sykkuno!” Sykkuno was starting to get tired of all of everyone's lies lately! But he decided to let it go...

“So how's it going you two?” Corpse said with a glare at Toast, Toast still having his hand on Rae’s mouth, Rae was done with it and licked his hand so he stopped suffocating her “Yuck! What the hell Rae!” That was nasty! “Hey, u were the one who signed the agreement as soon as you put ur hand on my face!”  Sykkuno laughed at that,  no  one's heard that in a long while so everyone joined in laughing together!

After a bit, everyone did their own thing for the day, but at 2 AM Corpse was lonely not having anyone to say hi to in a bit so he went to knock on  Sykkunos door not knowing if he would be up with still being sick and all...

He gently knocked no one answered he knocked harder but still nothing “He's probably sleeping.” I'll just leave... Corpse had turned around and stood there thinking about the kiss they had not so long ago... “fuck it I need to talk about that with  Sykkuno even if it was awkward!” he turned around and barged into his room.

Sykkunos eyes widened as Corpse ran inside his room. “umm hey .... What are you doing?”  Sykkuno was sitting on his bed reading a book which he put aside. “ Sykkuno !” Corpse said in his serious voice “What did you think about our kiss!” he blurted that out as fast as he could and closed his eyes too embarrassed to see his face.

“HUH?? What kiss Corpse!”


	8. I dont remember....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse confronts Sykkuno about the kiss and Sykkuno doesn't remember anything but...why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was late I've been out of it and things have been hard. I have writer's block, but this chapter is up and posted. I hope it's as good as I wanted it to be. Have a great morning/afternoon/night! Thank you for reading and the support it means a lot! enjoy!

“HUH?? What kiss Corpse!” Corpse was flustered even talking about it and then  Sykkuno Questioning it! “What! What do you mean what kiss?”  Sykkuno was the most confused person ever when- what- how- 

Everything was getting really fuzzy,  Sykkuno was going to head to bed after he was done after that chapter but... he got interrupted by Corpse.  Sykkuno was tired it was later than when he would normally sleep.  Sykkuno tried to grab Corpse’s hand to try to comfort him and make sure he was ok but missed because Corpse swayed over to avoid it.

Sykkuno almost fell  entirely corpse grabbed him by the face.... was I going to kiss...him...again... “No!”  Sykkuno said falling backward onto the bed Corpse was confused “-d-do you not like me?” S-should I tell him how I feel? B-but I don’t want to be like this, I want to know why  Sykkuno didn’t remember, he was angry and upset with him. Did he pretend he didn’t remember? Did he not want to talk about it? Why did he kiss me and not remember it?

Corpse had seen  Sykkuno tug back away from his very fast? What the HELL! I'm so confused, HE TUGGED BACK BUT HE ALSO KISSED ME EARLIER!

Corpse was more than confused but he needed to talk to  Sykkuno first. He wanted to talk about it so he continued even though both of their faces were fully red in this situation. “ Sykkuno ? Why don’t you remember? D-do you not want to talk about it?” Corpse said concerned for what would happen after the kiss? Would it change how close they were? Would telling him his feelings about  Sykkuno right now really be the right time?

Sykkuno sat for a bit Trying his best to remember as Corpse sat next to him on the bed. “I truly don’t remember whatever kiss  you're talking about” Corpse sat looking down at his hands. If  Sykkuno didn’t remember then it must be true he wouldn’t lie about something like that. “I'm sorry” Corpse had rushed into  Sykkunos room yelling at him for no reason.

“h-hey it's okay I-I I'm just confused can you tell me what happened?” Corpse hesitated like he muted himself unable to talk he didn’t want to tell  Sykkuno about his feelings yet so he laid down on his bed and slowly closed his eyes so he could fall asleep so he didn’t have to tell  Sykkuno about anything, in fact,  Sykkuo wouldn’t wake him up,  he's too nice for that.

So, Corpse started to fall asleep laying his head on  Sykkuno who was still wearing his sweater. “you can keep the sweatshirt it looks good on y-you" he said before drifting off to sleep on  Sykkuno “o-okay Corpse get some sleep l-love you-”

Sykkuno was stuck with Corpse sleeping on him he looked so “vulnerable, but cute”  Sykkuno was surprised Corpse let him see Corpse sleep especially when he never liked to show weakness to anyone.  Sykkuno fell asleep next to Corpse not wanting to wake him since he didn’t get much sleep because of his insomnia.

The next morning  Sykkuno fell asleep on top of Corpse, "Morning sleepyhead, how are you feeling?” Corpse remembering  Sykkuno was still sick, Corpse said that with an anxious smile, unsure whether to try to move  Sykkuno off him or not.  Sykkuno snaps his head up to look at Corpse and the memories from when he was sick came and flashed the memory of Corpse holding him? In his room?

Meh must have been a dream, he just remembered a bit more but still hazy, seeing him putting on Corpse’s hoodie and then cuddling up to him when Corpse asked  Sykkuno about a kiss and falling asleep. He feels blood rush to his cheeks and he shuffles backward with a yelp, nearly falling off the bed. Corpse manages to catch him by the wrist and pull him back on the bed.  Sykkuno had told him that they had kissed, and he fell asleep on him last night.

Sykkuno pulls away from the touch and pulls his knees up to his chest, tucking them into the oversized hoodie Corpse had given to him witch he used for comfort.  Sykkuno was sick and couldn’t remember much from a while ago,  Sykkuno had just realized that not too long ago from last night experience he can at least think clearly right now. His eyes follow Corpse as he pushes himself off of the bed and walks over to the nightstand. Sykkuno swears he can see a light blush on the other man's face, but he forces himself to believe it's just his imagination.

Corpse resists the urge to coo at how cute  Sykkuno looks with his legs tucked into the black and grey hoodie. He looks small and fragile and it makes Corpse want to hold him close and tell him how he really feels, but he can’t do that. He can’t do that because now is not the time. When will it be the time? He has no clue, probably never, but whenever the time is now is definitely not it. So, I won't. 

Sykkuno and Corpse had figured something out about each other that day but what exactly have they found out... ”Corpse...?”


	9. The breakfast drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jacksepticeye comes to say hello to his friends irl for the first time they head to breakfast but Corpse has a problem along the way

“Corpse...?”  Sykkuno was going to ask a question but Toast interrupted barging through the door seeing Corpse’s red face and  Sykkuno sitting on the bed. “hey! We are going out to lunch if you and  Sykkuno want to come with us?”  Sykkuno looked at the clock not realizing it was almost past twelve. “sure!”  Sykkuno wouldn’t mind going somewhere after his sickness was finally gone and not having to deal with it like last time.

Sykkuno had just realized that he didn’t say anything about Corpse saying he loved him at the store? He should get the chance sometime to ask, but not right now. His face turned red just sitting on the bed.

Corpse was okay enough to go out. “okay  jacksepticeye is going to meet us all there to join us” Toast left the room with Corpse following, Corpse had to go get ready after realizing this is going to be the first time, they have met up in real life.

Sykkuno and Corpse got ready Corpse wearing a black sweatshirt and sweat pants but yet another sweatshirt around his waist just for the fashion and fun of it,  Sykkuno had his green scarf with him just in case it got too cold for him. “finally, we have to get there in only a few minutes to not be late” They quickly ran to Toast’s car witch conveniently bigger than  Sykkuno’s cramped car.

They got there last minute and sat down breathing heavily from running so fast. “so how have you guys been?” it sounded like? Jack? Oh, it was jack, Corpse looking over with his face mask slowly falling off his face. “it's great!”  Sykkuno said before looking at his menu.

They had a short conversation before  Sykkuno’s phone pinged, he wanted to be polite and not look at it but Corpse did have his phone out as well. A few minutes later Corpse told him to check his phone to make sure it wasn’t important or anything “you should probably check to make sure that wasn’t important or anything.”  Sykkuno nodded and picked up his phone under the table and saw –From Corpse Sykkuno looked straight at Corpse and Corpse nodded his head like  Sykkuno would understand what he was saying.  Sykkuno opened his phone and responded to Corpse. 

** [ Private Conversation with: Corpse, Sykkuno] **

** [ 12:58 PM] Corpse:  ** _ Hey can you help me? Please? _

** [ 1:03 PM] Corpse:  ** _ Hey I really need your help. _

** [ 1:04 PM]  ** ** Sykkuno ** ** :  ** _ oh sorry, yes what do you need help with? Are you okay? _

** [ 1:04 PM] Corpse:  ** _ yea thank you. I know texting at the table isn't polite but can we go to the bathroom? So, I can talk to you? _

** [ 1:05 PM] Sykkuno: ** _ yea but what's happening? Why do we need to go to the bathroom anyway?  _

** [ 1:05 PM] Corpse:  ** _ I'm having a problem can you just go I'll tell u then. _

** [ 1:06 PM]  ** ** Sykkuno ** ** :  ** _ okay? Meet you there, I guess? _

Corpse said “I'm going out for a sec to get fresh air; I'll be back in a bit.” jack shook his head to acknowledge that he was leaving and continued to talk to Rae and the others.  Sykkuno a few minutes later said he was going to use the bathroom as he left.

“alright be back before the food, make sure Corpse does if you see him”  Sykkuno nodded and walked around the corner before he started to sprint to the bathroom. “hey I'm here you okay?”  Sykkuno saw Corpse sweating over the sink, hands grasping tightly on one of his arms.  Sykkuno ran over holding Corpse’s shoulder. 

“hey, are you okay! What's going on?” Corpse pulled over and hugged  Sykkuno and pushed some of his  weight on him “not feeling well? Catch my cold from a while ago?” Corpse said nothing for a bit but eventually gathered enough to catch his breath and say in a quiet voice “y-yea I'm okay, j-just a bit stressed” 

Sykkuno was Corpse didn’t get sick especially at a restaurant and because of covid. “d-do you need anything?”  Sykkuno tugged away and Corpse tugged him back and grasped the back of the shirt he was wearing, “ st -stay please.”

Sykkuno stayed for a bit before dragging Corpse outside to have fresh air. “here we are! Hopefully, this makes u feel a bit better?” Corpse nodded his head.  Sykkuno and Corpse were sitting out there and it started to get a bit windier and colder  Sykkuno started to shiver but ignored it so Corpse could be refreshed and get better. 

Corpse looked cold as well, so  Sykkuno put his green scarf on Corpse’s baud shoulders with a smile even though  Sykkuno would get even colder that way.  Corpse pulled up to his face smelling it when  Sykkuno looked away it smells like  Sykkuno . But just then looked over to  Sykkuno and saw him shiver and cross his arms with only a t-shirt on out in this cold. Corpse took the very fashionable sweatshirt he had wrapped around his waist and put it around  Sykkuno .

“o-oh thank you Corpse!” as he put yet another one of Corpse’s sweatshirts on that day. They had to go get the food they had ordered before they were late so they walked in and sat down. Silence filled the air as Jack stared and continued to talked to Rae after. “So, is it clothes swap day or what?”

Jack was messing around because he saw Corpse with  Sykkuno’s scarf and  Sykkuno had his jacket. “What?”  Sykkuno hadn't realized they had swapped till now “W-well no we just uh- well we-” Corpse was making things awkward by stutter so much trying to defend  Sykkuno and himself but making things worse. 

Jack trailed off and started another conversation to hopefully not make things awkward again. After eating and paying, they start heading to the door Jack suggested going with them so visit them for a bit “sure! If that’s okay with everyone else?” 

Everyone nodded and jack rode back home with them following them the whole way back, they walk back inside but  Sykkuno left his wallet in Toast’s car he walked back and Toast oddly walked back too. “hey S ykkuno can I ask an odd question?”  Sykkuno nodded and he opened the door “can we go to the park?” huh? Why?

What did Toast need there? “sure? With the others too?” Toast wanted to show  Sykkuno something but what? “no just you, I have to tell you something.”  Sykkuno is most confused but at this point when is he not? “sure?” They both got in the car and drove off. “umm so why are we going to the park...?”


	10. Park'ed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno goes to the park secretly with Toast but gets a surprise at what Toast had to say, Sykkuno also realizes he's in love with someone but...Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry, I haven't uploaded this in a while. I have writer's block still and it makes things hard to get ideas and write them down but I still continue even though I have 0 motivation. Well, hope you like it! I would really like to see what u think in the comments! thank you!

“umm so why are we going to the park...?” 

Toast had stayed quiet the whole ride to the park, thinking about all the things that have been happening the past few days. The whole day Toast had been trying to talk to Sykkuno about private things but never had the chance to, but that’s because knows that he can't wait for the opportunity he has to take the opportunity in order to make things happen. He couldn’t wait anymore he had to tell Sykkuno about how he felt. 

Toast had been sitting and suffering for so long, worrying about if Corpse would out his feelings before Toast could admit to himself. But I will admit I was mad when I found out Sykkuno and Corpse were a better couple than we would ever be. 

Toast didn’t want to be there after telling him it would be more than awkward for both of them and he doesn’t want to see him after that. Toast knows Sykkuno won't ever like him back and is okay with that. Toast had a plan he was going to tell Sykkuno about how he felt and leave afterward, Toast doesn’t want to see him, especially Corpse. 

Toast still doesn’t like Corpse but he had to get over it, but maybe he could get back at him just this once. “I'll tell you when we get there.” Toast said in the most serious voice. Sykkuno’s brain was most confused but he knew Toast was going to tell him what's going on, at least he hopes so. 

Toast and Sykkuno sat in the car in silence when they finally got there, Toast grabbed Sykkuno’s hand and brought him to a bench. Well, a specific bench to be adequate enough. Sykkuno still clueless on what's going on with Toast they both sat on the bench. Silence filled the air, Toast couldn’t look Sykkuno in the eye Facing away from Sykkuno twisting around on the bench looking toward the sunset. 

Sykkuno looked at Toast, what is going on? Is he okay? Did something serious happen? Sykkuno was worried for Toast. “hey Toast y-you doing, okay?” He said as much as he could with the situation, he was in. Toast wanted to be straight with him. “Sykkuno, I-I L-lik-” Toast stuttered and admitted to himself he couldn’t do it anymore he was too weak for this and stood up to leave. 

“Where are u goin-” he was cut off by Toast. WHAT!? What is Toast doing? Sykkuno’s lips started to feel a tug toward Toast’s face. He was being kissed randomly, Again! Toast couldn’t help it though; he felt a magnet going Straight to Sykkuno’s lips and couldn’t resist and also knew if he did this, he would know how Sykkuno felt about him after. But at this point Sykkuno had thought this was just a thing that happened, it happened a lot but still, it shouldn’t be a “normal thing” toast knew this was a bad idea but he needed to know how Sykkuno felt about him. 

Sykkuno tugged back as soon he realized as fast as he could. “W-what was that!?” He didn’t mean to yell but he did, that was a mistake and Sykkuno realized just then it was. “i-im sorry Toast” he said in the most sincerity. Toast stood there looking at Sykkuno “I-like you Sykkuno.” Sykkuno’s face dropped and felt a pit in his tummy. 

Since when did he feel that way and why tell him now? Sykkuno had to stay composed and together. “i-I well- do you like me back?” Toast put his hand on the back of his neck standing awkwardly, “Well from that response I guess not” Toast said looking in the other direction. 

“well, yea but l-like- When? Why? How-” Toast interrupted Sykkuno from the continuous questions that sputtered out his mouth “I can answer those questions but you're going to have to sit on the bench.” Toast pointed to the further bench to the right even though the one on the left was closer. “okay, but why that one?” Sykkuno followed Toast “Well because- well I fell in love with you right there right on that bench.” Sykkuno started to remember that walked he had with Toast and what had happened on that one and missing day. 

Toast's heart was beating faster than he had anticipated. Sykkuno stuck sitting on the bench looking at the sunset with Toast trying not to make eye contact. “So umm you going to talk?” Sykkuno had a gap in his throat but Faught to talk “yea, u-umm well this is a surprise to me b-but umm I don’t like you that way no- I'm sorry” 

Sykkuno felt bad for rejecting him but he liked someone else... Wait- I love someone else- Wait! Since when! Sykkuno had just found out he had feelings for someone else but... Who? Sykkuno’s eyes sparkled in the sunset. Toast looked down realized he still had Corpse’s hoodie on. “Hey, so I know u just confessed to me and it might be a bit awkward but...” Sykkuno continued even though Toast had been focused on his sweatshirt. 

“Why would u like me? And I like someone else but- I don’t know who I don’t figure you would know who.” Sykkuno had never been confident in himself and for people to like him was most unlikely at least that what Sykkuno had thought to himself for the longest time. He had no chance with girls Toast was simply confused, Was he that oblivious to even his own feelings? “oh, I know who you like.” he said with complete confidence that it was in fact- 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be out soon! I will try to write and post almost every day! Thank you!


End file.
